Friends Are For Suckers
by GlimpseOfInsanity
Summary: Katsuya Jounouchi doesn't know the importance of being hated. When his life begins to fall apart, Seto Kaiba is there to remind him, while discovering for himself that the line between love and hate may not exist at all. Puppyshipping.


Hi! This is my first fanfiction (technically), so I would love some feedback! Constructive criticism is always welcome, whether it is about grammatical errors, or my writing style. The main inspiration for this story was an article called, "The Importance of Being Hated," by Chuck Klosterman. I also copied the title from his article, so I don't own it. (It's also not meant to be literal).

The pairings will mainly be **JouxSeto**, but side pairings will include **OtogixHonda**, **YugixYami**, and if I can squeeze them in, **MalikxBakura**. (There will probably be some more pairings, I just can't think of them right now.)

The rating for this story may go up later if I decide that I need to get a little graphic, but if this does happen, I will have a warning early on in the chapter (though, don't expect any random PWP-if I write a lemon, it probably won't be romantic, but more relative towards the characters.)

This is more of a prologue rather then the first chapter, but I don't really want to call it that...It's just to get the story started- don't worry, the actual chapters will NOT be this short. :D

**Warnings: Yaoi, child abuse, violence, and maybe a little drug abuse**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Enjoy!

* * *

"You don't understand him," Katsuya Jounouchi spoke, his words barely above a whisper, as they snuck past swollen lips. It sounded like a desperate confession; vital to the blonde boy's sanity. In actuality, it was an excuse.

Seto Kaiba ran a long pale finger down the other's face, feeling the reddening skin pulsate beneath his touch. He liked the soft feel against his fingers, so completely tangible. He never realized how much he craved touch, until he received a tease of it by Jounouchi. The blonde shivered, his mask slipping for the briefest of moments, before he carefully reapplied it. Kaiba pressed his finger deeper against the bronze skin, and Jou just barely winced.

"Yeah?" He carelessly asked. He wasn't seeking an answer, and he was perfectly content gripping the blonde locks in one hand, while the boy bared yet another part of himself. It was weak, Kaiba acknowledged, and yet he cherished it, though he knew he would never return the favor. An instance of emotion flashed across brown eyes, and Kaiba pressed his shoulder into the leather interior, as he leaned closer, hands never straying far from Jou's face.

"No one understands him." His voice cracked this time, and Kaiba felt unease settle within him. He silently wished that his companion wouldn't shed tears. He was supposed to be strong, and tears, Kaiba felt, were the betrayal of strength. He pulled his hand away, drawing them towards himself, and gazed out the window behind the golden head.

Darkness had cloaked the world, and he loved it.

"_Do you?" _He asked, the question slipping out before he could stop it. He didn't really want an answer, in fact, he would rather change the subject completely. The other was aware of Kaiba's apathy, but his answer was already on the tip of his tongue, its permanent home.

"Yes," the reply was quick and deep, "I understand him."

Kaiba nodded, turning to face the steering wheel, when he found he could no longer avoid looking into the bruising face. All he saw was pity in the blonde's eyes, and he didn't feel the need to explain to the boy that sympathy was not understanding, it was only an attempt.

"Well," he said, hands coming up to clench tightly around the wheel, "then I guess everything's fine." His words were only slightly tainted by the passion of rage, but he didn't have enough energy for it. He wasn't even sure if Jounouchi was worth the effort.

The car was filled with quiet, and Kaiba risked a glance towards his side, seeing the blonde leaning against the window, his gaze faraway. Kaiba reached up without a thought, flicking the single light above them, and the car was suddenly filled with darkness. He couldn't see Jou anymore, and that was comforting.

Beside him, Jounichi gave a startled sound, but didn't protest like Kaiba had expected the nyctophobic boy to. Kaiba was only slightly disappointed at the loss of the potential argument; the potential normalcy.

Jou sniffed, and mumbled, "I want to go home."

Kaiba thought it was humorous that the mutt could reveal so much about himself, but never admit to this single, insignificant fear of his. Jou hated the dark, and despite the multiple confessions that he had admitted to Kaiba, this was one that he could not bring himself to say aloud.

Kaiba turned the key, starting the car without a sound, before muttering, "Yes, you probably feel much safer there."

Jounouchi realized the sarcastic comment was only a bait, and he remained quiet, but in the safety of his head, he agreed. It was safer there, at home, with the man that only Jounouchi understood.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, this is mostly a prologue, and the next chapter will be much longer. I think that Kaiba and Jou might have come off a bit OOC, but I hoped that that would be excuseable, considering the situation isn't exactly ordinary for both of them. Also, I understand that this chapter might have been confusing, but the next chapter will explain the situation. (if not, you can always ask me questions.)

Review please! It would be **realllyy** appreciated. :)


End file.
